LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-
LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-''' (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－; LILIUM -Lilium Girls Purity Theater-'') is a 2014 musical featuring Morning Musume '14, S/mileage and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, written and directed by Suemitsu Ken'ichi. ''LILIUM is the third musical of the "Shoujo Kageki" series. The musical will run from June 5 through June 21, 2014. It was announced on Hello! Station, the Lilium musical DVD will be released in the fall. Synopsis Lilium: There are no flowers that bloom eternally; it all withers away. A beautiful story of love and hate about girls trapped in a garden of eternity. Starring selected members of Morning Musume and the members of S/mileage as they take on the roles of immortal vampires, a gothic musical! In a sanatorium in the rainy forest, where vampire girls are undergoing rehabilitation, Sylvatica has gone missing. Lily is searching for her, but no one at the sanatorium seems to remember Sylvatica. Does Sylvatica really exist, or is she only a figment of Lily's imagination? As if trapped in a dream, Lily is ensnared in illusions. When the truth of the disappearance comes to light, the cruel fate of the vampire girls emerges. Cast ;From Morning Musume '14 *Fukumura Mizuki as Lindou ''(竜胆) *Sayashi Riho as ''Lily (リリー; '''Lead Role) *Suzuki Kanon as Rose (ローズ) *Ishida Ayumi as Cherry (チェリー) *Sato Masaki as Margaret ''(マーガレット) *Kudo Haruka as ''Farrus ''(ファルス) *Oda Sakura as ''Sylvatica (シルベチカ; Lead Role) ;From S/mileage *Wada Ayaka as Snowflake ''(スノウ) *Fukuda Kanon as ''Silane (紫蘭) *Nakanishi Kana as Camellia ''(キャメリア) *Takeuchi Akari as ''Cattelya *Katsuta Rina as Nasturtium *Tamura Meimi as Marigold (マリーゴールド) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Tanabe Nanami as Jasmine (ジャスミン) *Kaga Kaede as Clematis ''(クラマチス) *Sasaki Rikako as ''Mimosa (ミモザ) Musical CD Tracklist #Forget-me-not ~Watashi wo Wasurenai de~ (Forget-me-not ～私を忘れないで～; Forget-me-not ~Please Don't Forget Me~) - Oda Sakura + All cast #Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?) - All cast #Sylvatica Nante Shiranai! (シルベチカなんて知らない！; I don't know anything about any Sylvatica!) - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Suzuki Kanon, Katsuta Rina, Takeuchi Akari, Nakanishi Kana #Mayuki no Teaching (繭期のティーチング; Teaching of the Cocoon Period) - Fukumura Mizuki, Fukuda Kanon #Gensou Genwaku Innocence (幻想幻惑イノセンス; Illusionary, Bewitching Innocence) - Wada Ayaka #Princess Margaret (プリンセス・マーガレット) - Sato Masaki, Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #Aru Niwashi no Monogatari (或る庭師の物語; The Tale of A Certain Gardener) - Oda Sakura, Sayashi Riho #Hitoribocchi no Snow (ひとりぼっちのスノウ; Snow, Alone) - Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Katsuta Rina, Suzuki Kanon, Takeuchi Akari #TRUE OF VAMP - Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi, Sayashi Riho #Kyoudou Gensou Utopia (共同幻想ユートピア; Shared Illusionary Utopia) - Kudo Haruka + All cast #Mou Nakanai to Kimeta (もう泣かないと決めた; I've decided not to cry again) - Tamura Meimi #Anata wo Aishita Kioku (あなたを愛した記憶; The Memory of Having Loved You) - Nakanishi Kana and Oda Sakura #Eien no Mayuki no Owari (永遠の繭期の終わり; The End of the Eternal Cocoon Period) - Sayashi Riho + All cast #Shoujo Junketsu (少女純潔; Girls Purity) - All cast Trivia *This is Oda Sakura's first theatrical production. *Both Kudo Haruka and Nakanishi Kana are the only main cast members who have a male role. *The names of the characters are based on flowers. Gallery Lilium_main.jpg|Lily and Snowflake Lilium_Morning_Musume_cast.jpg|Morning Musume '14 cast GjlIXq5.jpg|Cast QRzd0WN.jpg|Cast Category:Musicals Category:S/mileage Category:Morning Musume Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 DVDs